Universal translator
The universal translator (also referred to as a "U.T." or translator circuit) is a device used to decipher and interpret alien languages into the native language of the user. On Earth, the universal translator was invented shortly before 2151, and was still experimental at the time of the launch of ''Enterprise''. ( ) This version of the UT could be used for ship-to-ship communications only, and face-to-face communication or off-world missions required the use of a skilled linguist - in Enterprise's case, Hoshi Sato - notably in situations where reading alien languages on the control panels, hatches, and displays were involved. ( ) By 2155, the UT had been miniaturized into a smaller self contained version that could be worn on clothing and provide for personal communication face to face. These portable translators continued to have a similar physical design for at least the next 110 years, with a similar, however becoming more wand-like by 2267. ( ) It was in 2267 that Captain Kirk of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] used one to communicate with the alien known as the Companion in the Gamma Canaris region. Responding to Zefram Cochrane's question about the theory of operation, Kirk explained that there are certain universal ideas and concepts common to all intelligent life. The translator compares the frequencies of brainwave patterns, selects those ideas it recognizes, and provides the necessary grammar. Kirk further explained that the device speaks with a voice, or the approximation of one, that corresponds to the identity concepts it recognizes. The Companion was revealed to be female because the universal translator detected this facet of its identity from its brainwave patterns, and assigned it a female voice. ( ) The universal translator was able to translate the language of the sentient nanites, created by Wesley Crusher in early 2366, into binary language. ( ) In the 24th century, UT technology had advanced to where it could be integrated into the combadges worn by Starfleet personnel. ( ) The universal translator fails from time to time. For example, it was capable of translating the literal words of the Tamarians into English, but it was unable to translate the Tamarians metaphorical manner of speaking into easily understandable speech. The translator also missed the nuances of various transitive tenses of Dominionese. (TNG: "Darmok", DS9: "Statistical Probabilities") Another language the UT had trouble deciphering was that of the Skrreeans. Several hours were required to record and analyze the language before a proper translation form was created. ( ) The UT's capabilites are focused on interpreting the brain patterns of humanoid lifeforms. For entirely non-human lifeforms, such as the cytoplasmic lifeform which attatched itself to B'Elanna Torres, the universal translator is completely stymied. ( ) At one time while Neelix was negotiating with a xenon-based lifeform, the UT went off-line and Arturis saved him from embarrassment by translating the alien's words. ( ) Ferengi translators were small devices inserted into the ear. They were easily disrupted by radiation. ( ) Cardassian universal translators have to be adjusted in order to properly translate the Breen language. ( ) Background Information The Universal Translator is one of many Star Trek technologies that exist primarily as conventions to aid storytelling. The workings of the UT enables the vast majority of dialogue between characters to be written (and delivered) in English, to the convenience of viewers and writers alike. Writers do not have to devise a new language for each new Alien of the week that speaks onscreen, and viewers do not have to watch for subtitles, allowing for greater focus on the drama. The draft proposal Star Trek is... mentions this concept: : We establish a "telecommunicator" device early in the series, little more complicated than a small transistor radio carried in a pocket. A simple "two-way scrambler", it appears to be converting all spoken language into English. (Roddenberry 11) See also *Recording-translating device *Translation algorithm *Translation matrix *Linguacode *Linguistic database de:UniversalübersetzerCategory:Communications technology